Loneliness
by AmayR
Summary: Takes part in the last chapter The promise he made to his friends must be fulfilled. Back then, all he thought about was waiting, but now that the time passed… What next? He didn't want to know.


**Author's note:** Hello! Umm, before reading, I'm warning you, this is my first fanfic EVER. Well, I thought about this last summer based on a Tumblr. post about what Gilbert and Vincent would do when the 100 years passed [it was somehow humorous], and I thought: why not going deeper with this? [a~nd making it painful because this is PH!]

Btw, English is the 3rd language in my country so…sorry if there was any mistake... I'm still learning…

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of these characters.

* * *

They looked around one day, coming to realize just how big that manor was. It looked even bigger than the main Baskerville manor –where the current vessel of Glen and the new generation of Baskerville's lived. It gets bigger and bigger everytime one of their commrads _leaves._ Leo was the last one to go. His death effected the brothers the most.

Before it happened, Leo was not 'Glen' anymore, vincent wasn't his servant either… Time was a more-than-enough-reason to put all that aside, and for the three to become mere friends… Three old friends waiting to meet their beloved ones again… Or die.

No more or less.

* * *

" _I'm so glad I met you. I really enjoyed our time together."_

 _Leo said with a bright smile, way too bright for someone who suffered as much... Way too bright for someone who's dying. But that smile failed to hides to tear that crossed his cracking face, thes sparkeled between the dust._

* * *

It wasn't abnormal for the manor to sink in silence after the death of a member. Even though they knew they'd have to see their friends dying, even though they tried convincing themselves that they'd get used to it, they still suffer.. It was still.. _so hard_.. but this time was different, much worse than ever: it wasn't the lost of one friend.. This time, they felt like they lost all their friends at once.

Their hearts were almost frozen.. tight yet empty… So that's the so-called lonliness, isn't it?

Two lonely souls roaming in that manor, desperately struggling not to be consumed by its coldness and cruelity.

* * *

Gilbert was sitting on a couch in the main hall, staring at the book he was supposed to be reading, but didn't make much progress since he's started earlier. Vincent entered the hall and his concentration fell completely on him, even though his gaze didn't.

The blond sat unconfertebly next to him, seeming almost.. _nervous_?

"100 years, huh? it sounded insane when you said it but.. we made it".

-an obviously-failing attempt to sound casual. Even Vincent seemed to realize it as soon as the words left his mouth. He's not the type to make such a mistake.

100 years.. He knew that,it's not like he needed to be reminded: The promise he made to his friends must be fulfilled. Back then, all he thought about was waiting, but now that the time passed…

 _What next?_ He didn't want to know.

He closed his book, put it aside with his gaze still fixed on where it was, and kept silent.. secretly wishing to avoid what his brother had to say, even though he knew he must face it. But Vincent wasn't making it easy. Spinning around was the worst: it only made the pain get extended, and he wanted things to end quickly. His brother seemd to understand, cutting his not-so-well-made introduction:

"I'm leaving."

Even though he tried to prepare himself for the worst, these words were a shock. He looked up at his brother, who didn't dare to face him.

But instead of thinking about what the other just said, he just stares at him…

For a moment, he could see Lilly, popping out behind him, and shouting: "Take me with you!" Even if she didn't get along so well with Vincent, the little girl would never miss a chance for a little trip.

He smiled for the thought, and then pulled himself back to reality.

The bond between the brothers deepened during all this time, they cared for each other more than anything else. But right now, in this very moment when limits are getting tested, are they acting _selfish_?

Now that everyone's gone, his brother is everything for him; will he let him go just to get back his friends? Will he pretend to be selfless and accept his brother's decision –to cover his selfish wish to get his long awaited friends?

-Gilbert would have asked these questions if he didn't know how pointless it is. He would have doubted his loyalty for his brother by comparing it with the one he gave his friends... but time made him realize that doubting himself is an unnecessary source of guilt. There was also one thing he knew that'll save him the pain of arguing: the result. The blond simply wasn't asking for permission.

…still, he doesn't want any of them to get even lonelier.

"Isn't there anything I could say to stop you?"

His voice came out clear and steady, allowing the other to look back up...but he didn't.

The honest answer to that question was "no." the two were very well aware of it… but still, they secretly wished…

Vincent hesitated for a moment, then looked up.

"I've already made up my mind."

His body shivered from the sudden warmth on his shoulder. Gilbert rested his only palm on it, golden eyries fixed on the younger's face with the same warmth they always carry. He smiled with a hint of bitterness, and said, finally surrendering:

"I'll be waiting for you."

Just a few words and everything was settled.

* * *

Vincent took determined steps leaving the gate behind, where Gilbert was standing.

He raised a gloved hand without turning, refusing to take a single glance at his brother…

…a glance that might be his last.

* * *

 **Hello again! as I said, this is my first fanfic so I'm really nervous about it, I don't really know if any of the characters went ooc [if so, I'm very sorry…].**

 **Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, please tell me what you think about it, and… umm… should I keep writing? Maybe…? ._.**


End file.
